


To Kill A Creativity

by emo_space_gay



Series: "I Can't Breathe" [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Murder, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, lack of breath, split fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:53:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_space_gay/pseuds/emo_space_gay
Summary: The one where you are crying, and I don't do anything at all(Icicles - The Scary Jokes)
Series: "I Can't Breathe" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210916
Kudos: 6





	To Kill A Creativity

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "Ooooooooooooh "I can't breathe" with creativitwins??" from my friend meri (@acanvasofabillionsuns on tumblr)  
> One of three fills, this was the original  
> The title is from To Kill A Mockingbird, it's been a while since I studied it but I'm like 90% sure the mockingbird is supposed to represent an innocent

Romulus stared up at Patton, a line beginning to form in the middle of his body. “Patton?” he asked. “What Romulus?” Patton asked, sugary sweet smile on his face. Romulus’s voice started to echo as he slowly tore in two, “What’s happening to me Patton?” Patton continued to smile and he pushed his arms onto Romulus’s shoulders and  _ tugged _ , “Nothing sweetie, nothing at all.” Suddenly instead of Romulus there was a pair of twins. The two fell towards each other, two halves of a whole. The red-clad one wheezed to the other, “I can’t breathe,” and the other finished, “Why can’t I breathe?” The two collapsed and slowly disappeared while Patton smirked, “Because it was easier to kill half a creativity than a whole.”

**Author's Note:**

> So Patton wasn't actually intended to be u! and the twins weren't supposed to die it just sorta... happened that way  
> (Sidenote my original note under the prompt was just "SPLIT SPLIT SPLIT SPLIT")


End file.
